Tyson and The Two Kingdoms
by dark-spider-flame
Summary: Summary: Let me tell you a story. One that’s been told, but mine is much different. So read if you dare; the true story of Cinderella but with a Beyblade twist. (Very Light Yaoi)


**Tyson and the Two Kingdoms**

**Summary: Let me tell you a story. One that's been told, but mine is much different. So read if you dare; the true story of Cinderella but with a Beyblade twist.**

Flame: Ok this is another attempt at a Beyblade fic.

Faye: What happened to your other one.

Flame: I'm working on it. I'm just kind of um stuck right now.

Falia: Oh sure.

Ariela: This story is um interesting.

Falia: Flame does not own Beyblade.

Flame: Thanks.

**Chapter 1: Twisted Beginnings**

Now you all know the story of Cinderella. How she lost her father and lived with her evil stepfamily. Yadie yadie ya. Well let's change that around because I want to tell you a story much like that one, only Cinderella happens to be a boy named Tyson and Rei happens to be the prince. So sit back eat some popcorn and read as fate steps in and adds in some more Beyblade surprises.

Tyson has lost his mother and father. He lost his mother by divorce taking Kai. So Tyson grew up with his father. He would spend hours with his father reading, Beyblading, and playing other games. When Tyson was at school his father would go to work. Then one day when he turned six his father married a woman named Tyada and took in her daughter's Lydia and Sydney. Unfortunately as fate would have it. things changed. No more games were played, school seemed to get harder, plus his sisters and classmates picked him on all the time. This kind of torture went on for a year until one day something happened. Tyson's father had a terrible accident when he was eaten alive by a pack of viciously hungry raccoons. Since Tyson had nowhere to go he was forced to live with his evil stepmother and stepsisters. Doing chores, doing homework, and beckoning at there every command. He eventually dropped out of school because his mother thought it was a waste of time and money for him. She also made him answer her in a "Yes mother" command everytime he replied to her.

"TYSON!"

"Yes?"

"Where the hell is my laundry? I need something to wear on my date tonight brat."

"It's in the dryer. It should be done in 15 minutes Sydney."

"Well hurry it up, or else"

"Right"

Tyson leaves the room and is confronted by his stepmother.

"Where the hell have you been boy?"

"I was talking to Sydney. She wanted to know when her laundry was getting done."

"Well stop talking and get to your chores. NOW"

"Yes mother"

"Hey midget why is my room still a mess. Get to it"

"I'm going Lydia."

"Well step on it."

"Lydia"

"Yes mother?"

"Follow me"

As Tyada and Lydia leave and head up to Sydney's room Tyson goes to get Sydney's laundry.

"Ok mother what's this all about?"

"Well Sydney if you'd be quiet for a minute I'd tell you"

"I want the two of you to cancel all plans for Saturday night"

"Um yeah right that's my date night"

"Oh shut up Sydney"

"You shut up Lydia"

"Shove it"

"Get a life"

"Drop dead"

"Get laid"

"Bitch"

"Slut"

"Whore"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"So why do you want me to cancel my date night?"

"Because Sydney, Lydia. There is a royal ball on Saturday"

"OMG YOU MEAN REI'S BALL?"

"Who else Sydney"

"LYDIA

"Sorry mother"

As soon as Tyson heard about the ball he got nervous. He had never been to a ball before and he didn't know what to do. Then he remembered the laundry. He waited a few more seconds then knocked three times. When he got the ok to come in he set the basket of clothes by Sydney's bed and proceeded to Lydia's room.

"Hold on Tyson"

"There is a ball on Saturday"

"While we are attending I expect you to be cleaning up"

"Yes mother"

"Don't look to disappointed. You couldn't have possibly thought you could come"

"That's enough Lydia"

"Yes mother"

"Tyson do I make myself clear"

"Yes mother"

"Good"

"Now go"

As Tyson exits the room he starts towards Lydia's room while the girls discuss Saturday nights ball. He finishes Lydia's room and leaves to make dinner, and finish cleaning as he waits for Saturday night. Meanwhile the girls were in a buzz getting ready and bossing Tyson around. The ball was in two days and while he was busy cleaning downstairs, and helping upstairs he could always hear his stepsisters arguing and fighting over whom looked better. As Tyson finishes washing the downstairs floors he hears his stepmother call him.

"TYSON!"

"Yes mother?"

"Get to the market while we finish up"

"Yes mother"

As Tyson leaves the room and heads for the door he picks up a basket and proceeds to the market place.

**A/N: Ok what do u think. I know I'm not that good at Beyblade fics but I try. Also I know this is short and I'm sorry, but I promise this story will get better. REVIEWS WANTED or no more chappies are going up.**


End file.
